


Lengua Venenosa

by Zlix



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, M/M, Relationship Study, Relationship(s), Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlix/pseuds/Zlix
Summary: Yeonjun and Huening Kai got reunited at last after being apart from each other for several years now, and that's all because they're attending the same university.Unfortunately, their finals are soon due, and Yeonjun's laptop is acting up. Huening Kai recommended Soobin, a senior from his department, to take a look at his brother's computer. Little did he know what happens behind the scene of this incident.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 4





	Lengua Venenosa

"Kaikai, finals are around the corner. Don't forget to finish it early so we can catch an early ride back home." Yeonjun shouted over since Kai is in the kitchen preparing their dinner.

"I know, how about you Hyung? Are yours done?" Huening Kai shouted back.

"Almost done, anyways, do you know when will Mr. Han be back?" Yeonjun stood up, turning the TV off.

He slid the chair backwards and sat, unlocked his phone and scrolled through social media.

"I don't know yet, let me ask my sunbae at the department about it." The smell of garlic and whatever Huening Kai is cooking lingers around the air of the kitchen.

After living for 3 years now, Yeonjun still can't believe that his little brother is good at cooking. Yeonjun was wondering as to what happened to the snot-nosed cry baby that left him and decided to live with their parents in the US.

3 years ago, Yeonjun suddenly received a call from their parents saying that Huening Kai will be living with him here in Korea until he graduates from the university. Yeonjun has no issues with Huening Kai living with him since he also wants 

some company too after living alone for years now.

Yeonjun agreed and after a month, Huening Kai is here. He already arranged all the enrollment papers and documents needed for Huening Kai to enter the university, their parents said that Huening Kai should go to where yeonjun enter so he 

can assist Huening Kai if needed but it means that He will have less freedom unlike before.

He immediately regrets it but it was all in the past now, Yeonjun is happy and satisfied since he found a great cook.

The brothers enjoyed eating their meal and cleaned up properly afterwards, yeonjun decided to return to his room.

He opened up his laptop and grabbed all of his notes from his bag. Scanned it for where he left before so he can continue creating his final project.

Few hours into the night, yeonjun notice the time and wipe off the wrinkles from his eyes. He decided to save his work and sleep for the night.

Unfortunately, something happened to his laptop. It emits an ear wrecking beeping noises and turned off. Yeonjun was so shocked that he keeps pressing the power button of his laptop with no luck it keeps beeping noises and the screen is still 

black.

Yeonjun left out a sigh and reached for his phone. He walked to the door and knock over next door to his brother's room.

"Kaikai, you awake?"

"Yeah," he shouted.

Yeonjun opened the door and found his brother sitting across the room playing some game on his computer.

"My laptop is broken can I borrow yours?" 

Huening Kai didn't respond so yeonjun repeat his question.

After some time, he pointed over the bed and yeonjun found the laptop there.

"Hey, you know someone who can fix it?" I asked, laying on his bed.

 _why is his bed soft_ yeonjun whispered under his breath

"Yeah, I'll ask my sunbae tomorrow after class."

**Kaikai, I'm home now. Let me know if you found someone who can fix my laptop. Need it ASAP!!!**

**On my way there with Soobin, he said he can fix it if it's just some beeping noise.**

A few minutes later, Kaikai came home with Soobin.

"I'm going to shower, I have basketball practise later." Kaikai left me and soobin downstairs and went to his room.

"Let's go to my room, I'll show you my laptop." Soobin and yeonjun went to his room and Soobin sat down beside the bed.

Yeonjun moved the small table in front of soobin and lay down the laptop, he pressed the power button and it started making beeping noises.

"Take a look and I'll be back, I have to shower."

Yeonjun took off his clothes and stared at the mirror, he caresses his upper body, flicking and pinching his nipple.

He's careful not to make his moans loud but thinking about Soobin outside the bathroom is turning him on.

He's already half erect and is throbbing slightly.

Yeonnjun sighed and took a quick shower then came out.

"Hey, Yeonjun I think I found the problem," Soobin said knocking on the bathroom door.

Soobin was startled as yeonjun suddenly came out of the bathroom half-naked, only a towel covering his lower half.

He eyed yeonjun from head to toe and fixated his gaze on the lump that is obviously twitching inside the towel.

Yeonjun yanked Soobin's hand and dragged him to the bed, they both sat down.

"So, what's seem to be the problem with my laptop? Yeonjun asked while brushing his hair, splashing droplets of water to soobin.

"You -- I mean, the hardware. It''s where the problem of your computer lies, I need to open it up to completely see which part ---"

"That's not the only thing I want to open up too" Yeonjun leaned forward to soobin and kissed him, it's the only way he can think of to make him shut up.

Yeonjun grabbed Soobin's clothes and removed them, flashing the fully erect cock of soobin. He gasped a little watching some pre-cum trickle down the shaft.

"It's not gonna suck itself you know." Soobin pulled me closer, inches away from his cock. I can smell his manliness how strong the scent is, making me weak.

If this was a drug, I'm probably in high heavens right now.

Yeonjun started to lick from where the pre-cum is slipping and working his way up to the tip, the cold and heat is making soobin's body tremble.

Yeonjun tilted his head so that the older can see his face, he gave soobin a lustful gaze.

"Why are you looking at me like that." Soobin whispered, flustered enough to make a complete sentence.

Yeonjun still stroking and giving him heads while soobin shudder, holding tight on the bed sheet

the young stood up and sat on soobin, pining the older on his bed, covering his face from embarrassment.

sliding backwards, the older's wet dick throbbing under the younger's ass.

Arching his back, releasing soft moans as he tries to sat on the older's dick

pain forming on his face as the tip of the older's dick penetrate his hole. Gasping for air, he embrace the older.

Shocked from the sudden embrace, soobin shifted his hips as he slowly lift it up

pulling the yeonjun's hips down, the younger shriek in pain. 

Biting his lower lip to take the pain away by another kind of pain, his body shudder

The older loving the unexpected expression of the yeonjun, making him more sensual

He thrust in the remaining inside of yeonjun, tears forming on his eyes.

Yeonjun losing his strength on his knees, kept riding the older.

They both let out moans, exchanging sloppy kisses. The younger gritting him self as the older increase the pace of his thrust.

Changing their position to a different one, yeonjun on his four kneeling while soobin inserting his cock from behind.

Pushing yeonjun face to the bed, then yanking his hair while thrusting in so hard.

The younger already lost in the sexual happening, drool slipping from his mouth, crying helpless as the older ravage his behind.

Flipping yeonjun around, the older smirked.

"stop" the younger begs from the sudden cock stroke by the older

"Why, look at you. do you really want me to stop?" Soobin grabbed yeonjun's hand, putting one of the younger's finger inside his hole.

"Your ass keeps sucking me in, how can i stop." he added, yeonjun wailing from the burst of sensation

Soobin keeps hitting his spot and the stroking enhances it, he feel that he is almost there.

"I'm coming soobin." he said, stopping soobin's hand from stroking him

The older smiled, putting yeonjun's arm around his neck then lift him up

Fucking him upward, yeonjun's dick in between their sweaty body.

Yeonjun kissed soobin deeply as he release his load unto their bodies.

Thrusting harder and deeper, the older followed. Impregnating the younger with his seed inside of him.

Passionately giving kisses to each other, soobin slides out of the youngers ass followed by the dripping of the older's thick load.


End file.
